There are many people who as a result of accidents or infirmities are unable to rise from a sitting position without help. This may be the result of surgery to the back or abdomen, general weakness in the legs used for standing or other reasons. There are numerous devices in the prior art for assisting people with various disabilities to stand, however they are deficient with regard to their portability keeping in mind the intended users stated disabilities. In addition the prior art devices are not easily transportable and pose difficulties with regard to transportation on public carriers and automobiles which the intended users are often reliant upon. The portability desired may not be obtained at the expense of stability, as the infirm require a high degree of stability to prevent further injury. Therefore, it would be a benefit to have a standing aid which is portable and compact for traveling which at the same time retains stability and rigidity after repeated use.